


Sounds

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Some sounds would never leave him. But others would make this pain worth Living.Dimileth Week 3: Past/Future





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, Ladies and Gentlemen. Here we go.
> 
> One Little note: since every fic out there Features a son instead of a daughter, I wanted to write About the opposite. If someone's interested, I've got you covered - at least one piece of this week will feature the son and I already have something planned for the daughter. I just hope I'll get this done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please be Aware that english is not my first language.

There was a vast spectrum of favorite sounds in King Dimitri’s life.

When he lost his eye during the war, he noticed one major change: he could hear everything way better. The tension in his limbs didn’t rise when he saw something from the corner of his eye, but when something cracked in the woods, the candle flickered or he could hear a distant moan or cry.

It was both blessing and a curse. On one hand, it was a curse. He grew more tense, more suspicious and there were times where he couldn’t fall asleep due to the distant echoes of small animals lurking in the room or rain pattering against his window.

On the other hand though, it was nothing but a blessing. The little things that he had grown to love so dearly just became louder and stronger in their harmony.

The cheers of his people. The sound of bells echoing through the chapel where he wedded his wife. When he was a student, the sound of swords clashing against each other during the time of training. The laughter of his friends, speaking with each other. Byleth’s laugh and voice.

His children’s voices. The squeals of his son and the giggle of his daughter. The soft lullabies of the queen, singing to them when they were on the verge of falling asleep. When both prince and princess laughed, waving their hands at him and calling “Papa” across the courtyard. Their little snores when they fell asleep, peaceful expressions on their faces and the way their chest rose and fell with each breath.

This time too, he could feel his ears rejoice once more.

“Papa.” Sea blue eyes were looking into his own, a clap of two tiny hands and a smile so bright it nearly blinded him. The sun was nothing in comparison. “Papa!” The echo of her voice rang inside his head and reached the deepest part of his mind, letting a fire lit once more. The princess reached her arms upwards and without any hesitation, the king leaned forward and picked her up so gently, propping her up on his waist and caressing through those golden locks. She shot him a toothy grin and he could feel a chuckle rise in his chest.

It was a moment of peace. Of tranquility.

A chuckle came from the side. When Dimitri looked over his shoulder, he saw his beloved Byleth standing in the door frame, wearing her nightgown and her hair falling down her shoulders. She tilted her head, shooting him with a little smile and making her way over to her husband and daughter. “I hope she’s not keeping you up too much.”

With a bounce, another giggle echoed through the room. “Never. No need to worry, love.” He smiled at his wife and pressed a kiss upon his child’s crown. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s fine,” she whispered back and let a finger fly over their daughter’s back, twirling one of her sun locks around her finger tip. “Don’t stop on my account.”

He felt his face flush. But Dimitri couldn’t keep the chuckle in his throat. “Why don’t you join us, my beloved?” He leaned forward, kissed his lovely wife on her temple and if their daughter would have listened to his words, she reached her arms forward, trying to grasp the think necklace she wore that danced right above her cleavage.

Byleth took her daughter into her arms and kissed her husband’s cheek.

Making silly faces at each other, Dimitri leaned against his wife’s side and buried his face at her shoulder, watching the two most important women in his life interact with each other with so much trust and love in their every movement.

* * *

His ears perked up. It was quiet and simple, only the marching feet outside the windows should have alerted him. But not this time. He heard tiny footsteps, ratting and excited in their every move and when she whooshed just behind him, the king of Faerghus was proud of himself that he was still that fast.

“I got you!”

“Papa!”

The laughter of the princess echoed through the hallway and she latched her arms around his neck. “Don’t find me, Papa.” He heard the small pout in her ears.

“Isn’t that the reason of hide and seek, little one?” Keeping her on his hip, he carried her slowly to the dining room. “You are very proficient at this game, believe me.”

The smile and light on her face let him smile. “Really?”

“Of course. I would never lie to you, little one.” He brushed her nose against hers, electing a giggle out of her tiny mouth and letting a chuckle rise out of his own throat. “You can believe me that.”

“If you lie to me, I will tell mama.”

“Then I have even more reason to stay true to my promise.”

She squealed loudly when he bounced her on his arms. “Let’s get some lunch. Your mother and brother are waiting for us, after all.”

Her small sound of disappointment let something crack in his chest. “I have to work after lunch, but if you wish, we can play hide and seek again tomorrow.” He tried to catch her eyes, looking into her shining blue orbs. “Is that sufficient for you, princess?”

She poked his nose once. “Yes. Thank you, papa!”

* * *

Her small breaths were the thing that denied him his sleep. It’s not like he couldn’t find slumber – he didn’t want to. Too wonderful were the moments when he saw their daughter against her mother’s chest, searching for her warmth and finding peaceful slumber in her embrace.

Byleth’s small fingers carded through her hair. “It reminds me when she was nothing but a baby. The same with Lambert.” The queen lifted her face and mint green eyes looked at him with such pure love and adoration that he wanted to weep. How did he deserve such a life?

“I used to sit at her crib and just watch her sleep. I remember that there was even a night where I didn’t go to bed and lost all sense of time while watching her.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead lovingly.

It was such a contrast to the war and everything he had lost. He remembered how the only thing he heard were the cries of the people he had killed, the clash of steel and the droplets of blood falling on the earth and staining the roots of the entire continent.

“Thank you, Dimitri.” She reached for his hand. “Thank you for everything.”

Dimitri draped an arm over her waist, pulled the two females closer to his chest and kissed her forehead lovingly. “Thank you for everything, my beloved. For everything that you have granted me.”

The past was filled with the sound of weapons, cries of agony and the screams of revenge.

The future would be filled with the echo of laughter, peaceful breaths and tapering feet.

And Dimitri could never be happier about it.


End file.
